Haru is Spirited Away, Desu!
by ShayminPrima
Summary: 10 year-old Haru Miura has started to move into her new home far away from her hometown. Upset as she was, she couldn't help but be curious at the things that went on around the town. Maybe her mother was right. 'All spirits have a home, and you might end up befriending one' Slightly!AU Harux? Test out


KHR x Spirited Away

So, this is another Haru-centric fanfiction, because while I was watching Spirited Away for the 10,000,000 times, I realized how **CLOSE HARU AND CHIHIRO LOOKED**.

NOT TO MENTION, HER ATTITUDE. THEIR ATTITUDES. THEY'RE SLIGHTLY SIMILAR, AND IT'S EASY TO SAY THAT THE CHIHIRO IS SO SIMILAR TO HARU WHEN SHE GROWS UP, AN INDEPENDENT WOMAN WHO ISN'T ASHAMED OF HERSELF. (Like legit, have you seen Haru's Namahage costume?)

SO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO ADIEU ARU ADUE, HERE IS THE FANFICTION

Warnings: Possible cursing (my fanfics are always in the T, guys), OOC-ness (this is pretty obvious), really bad organization ideas (...)

Disclaimers: I do not own KHR nor Spirited Away. If I did, I will most likely be an old grandma.

Heads-up! Just so you know, this is a test out! I want to know, from you readers, if this is a good idea. That you guys like it or not, any sort of feedback. In the meantime, enjoy the fanfiction!

*｡･✿*･｡✲ﾟ*❀*｡･✿*･｡✲ﾟ*❀*｡･✿*･❀*｡･✿*･｡✲ﾟ*❀*｡･✿*･｡✲ﾟ

10 year-old Haru pouted at her mother as they stuffed the last box into their car. She was moving into her new home, which was _miles_ away from her hometown. She whined.

"Mamaaaaaa," The girl cried, "Can't Haru just stay with one of Haru's friends?"

"No, Haru," Her mother sternly said, patting her hands together as the last box was safetly deposited into her car. She gestured that her daughter to sit in the passenger seat. "Besides Haru, this'll be a good opportunity for you to have some new friends! It'll be just like an adventure!"

Haru sighed, grumbling as she clutched onto her bouquet she recieved from her classmates. She's going to miss them alot. With a huff, she sat into the passenger seat next to her mother.

So began her trip to her new home.

*｡･✿*･｡✲ﾟ*❀*｡･✿*･｡✲ﾟ*❀*｡･✿*･❀*｡･✿*･｡✲ﾟ*❀*｡･✿*･｡✲ﾟ

Haru idily stared out at the plain lands, taking in their green color. To Haru, it was just grass, sky, and dirt. Maybe a couple of animals that poked their heads into the outside world. The ten year-old sighed, how is she going to have _any_ friends if she's stuck in such a plain place?

Her mother next to her was humming, loving the peacefull scenery near-by. The mother gave out a long, loving sigh, for being stuck in the city can drown one's love of nature. She thought about how her husband was. Early yesterday morning, she got a call from him saying that his stuff had already been delievered to their new house and that he had left to meet his colleges at his new work. It was also decided that he'll start working today. The mother rolled her eyes at her husband; he was always the type of person who can't wait for anything.

"Y'know, this reminds me of the first time I met my old friend," Haru's mother said. The child meerly sighed deeply, knowing where this conversation was leading to.

"Mamaaaa," She whined, twisting the card that went with her bouquet. "Haru heard this story a thousand times!"

Her mom simply smiled, "I know. But I can't help but feel so nostalgic. You'll understand once you get older, Haru. You'll look back at your childhood and get this feeling in your heart, the feelings burst forth and brings a smile onto your face without realizing it."

Haru rolled her eyes as her mother continued on, "I was just your age, Haru, when I first met my friend. I don't really remember his name though, sadly. All I know was that he saved me and my parents."

"From turning into pigs, right?" The child huffed, slouching into her seat and look up at the window, noticing lists of trees and the light blue sky.

"Of course!" Haru's mother grinned, "They turned into pigs when they took food that wasn't theirs. Which is why you shouldn't steal unless you want a wicked witch to turn you into a pig!"

"_Ha. Ha_." Sarcastically replied Haru. Her mother simply pushed aside Haru's fake laugh and continued on with her story.

"Oh, it was magical, Haru. I sometimes wish I could go back and meet him."

"Why _don't _mama go back?" Haru suddenly asked. At that, Haru's mother clutched the handle tightly, her lips forming a straight line.

"I... promised not to look back."

"To who? The boy?"

"Yes. I promised him not to look back."

"Why?"

Her mother chuckled, "Who knows? But a promise is a promise."

"Haru thinks that's a dumb promise."

The mother smiled, a tad of nostalgic and sadness in it, "It was still a promise, Haru, and I intend to keep my promises."

The brown-haired girl stared at her mother, thinking that it was a foolish act to keep a promise of not ever seeing a friend again. If you're friends, than you would surely try to keep seeing them. She let it slide, seeing a town up ahead. She groaned at how small it is, but refrain from doing so as she noticed the shrines in the distance.

Haru rolled her window down and stared down, seeing little stone house-things. She turned to her mom, pointing at the little houses.

"What are those, mama?"

"Oh, those!" Haru's mother smiled widely, "Those are little shrines. Every spirit has a home, y'know?"

"Oh...," At that, Haru's thoughts trailed off, not thinking about the little houses anymore and focused on her new life in the small town. She's going to start middle school this year, since she's starting 6th grade, and she was going to enjoy another year with her close friends, but it didn't seem so since she moved to this little town. Haru doesn't even remember the name of the town she's living in.

"Oh, look honey!" Her mother exclaimed, pointing to a distant house on top of a hill. "Looks like that's our new home. It's so nice and peaceful. Oh! I can see papa's car from here."

Haru glanced up at her house, the pale yellow house next to the blue one. Surely enough, it had Haru's dad's car. She shrugged, ignoring her mom looking round.

"Oh dear," She frowned, "I'm going to have to make a detour. I took a wrong turn. We'll get there in no time honey, so please wait a couple more minutes."

"Haru doesn't mind, desu," She replied lazily, touching the flowers of her bouquet. The child hummed a tune as her mother headed into a forest.

The trees were tall and birds of all sorts made noises in response to the car that was driving by. It wasn't long before they met the bumps, twisting the car left and right. Haru had wondered where her mother had learned how to drive on such a road like this as her mom fiercly looked at the road, her eyes looking for a sign of sorts to exit the path.

Slowly, the tree branches were starting to hit the car, and it wasn't until they saw a wooden sign ahead did they stop. Haru sighed. Well, wasn't that fun?

"Look Haru! The sign says we need to turn here and we can head onto our street!" Her mother beamed at her, "How lucky!"

"Yes, Haru's family is very _lucky_," She mumbled, slouching into her seat again. The mother rolled her eyes and turned to the road, glad she was out of the forest.

If she got lost in it again, she might end up seeing her old friend for real this time.

*｡･✿*･｡✲ﾟ*❀*｡･✿*･｡✲ﾟ*❀*｡･✿*･❀*｡･✿*･｡✲ﾟ*❀*｡･✿*･｡✲ﾟ

"We're herreee!" Her mother cried out, jumping out of her car with a smile. She stretched, cracks resounding from the long ride evident. Haru walked out of the car slowly, opposite of what her mother had done, and stood there. She stared at the house she will soon call her 'home' and sighed.

"Haru doesn't wanna live here," She mumbled, glancing at her mom as she started unpacking her boxes. Her mother motioned her to help her, so Haru headed towards her. Her mother handed her a box of her school materials and shooed her into the house.

Another sad sigh escaped her before she looked up and noticed the road her mother once traveled through. Her eyebrows furrowed. Why was the path closed?

Wasn't it opened before? It must've opened or else they wouldn't beable to make it here.

Haru glanced at her mom, "Nee, mama, why is the road closed all of a sudden? Didn't Haru and mama make it through there?"

Immediantly, Haru's mother snapped her gaze at the road and felt her body shook. The road was most definately closed. Like as if there was no pathway there in the beginning. She looked over at her daughter's confused yet curious look.

"Stay here, Haru," She said firmly, "I'm going to go check."

As soon as she said that, she cautiously walked toward the 'road'. As soon as the trees were close to her face, she pushed them aside. At the sight of what was once the road she just travled in, the mother sighed, a faint smile on her face.

"What's going on, mama?" Haru called.

Looking over her shoulder, she gave Haru a reasuring grin, "It's fine, Haru! The tree branches were just blocking the path in secret."

Haru tilted her head, before shrugging and heading into the house with her box full of supplies. The mother, meanwhile, headed toward the car and grabbed a box full of items. Before heading into her house, she looked back at the 'road' and smiled.

There was nothing there at all.

No pathway nor road. Just trees and patches of the brown dirt below.

*｡･✿*･｡✲ﾟ*❀*｡･✿*･｡✲ﾟ*❀*｡･✿*･❀*｡･✿*･｡✲ﾟ*❀*｡･✿*･｡✲ﾟ

"So, Haru, how do you like your new home?" Her father asked. Haru nodded numbly, ignoring the worried glances her parents shared. Her father had just returned from his trip and first job as a university teacher, and came home, happy to see his daughter and wife succesfully make it home. However, it seems as thought Haru is adjusting.

"Haru," Her father said softly, making Haru clutch onto her shirt. "I know this is strange, moving to a new place all of a sudden, but I'm sure you can explore more here."

"Haru doesn't like exploring. Haru likes to stay at home." She said through pouted lips. Her father sighed, kneeling down to meet his daughter's half-glare. He quickly glanced at his wife, who was next to Haru.

"I know, Haru," He said, smiling, "But isn't this an adventure? You can always find new things for your dress. New ideas and stuff. It'll be fun, Haru."

Haru's eyes lit up at the mention of creating a new ideal dress, "W-Will papa help Haru make dresses?"

He chuckled, the air starting to be more light and cheery, "Of course, Haru! It helps that the university I work at is near-by. I'll beable to come home on time, too."

"Yay!" Haru leaped onto her father, a grin forming. In the back, Haru's mother smiled, glad that this had worked out. Tentavely, she tapped on Haru's shoulder to capture her attention.

"Haru, you might even befriend someone I know from a long time."

The father's eyes immediantly looked up at her, "Chi-"

"Shh," The mother shushed, making the daughter giggle.

"WIll he be nice to Haru?" Instantly, her mother nodded.

"Of course he will, but becareful not to get lost?" Haru tilted her head, before nodding. Her mother pulled out her pinky, "Promise?"

"Haru promises, desu!"

With that, Haru swears that she won't get lost. Even though she had no idea what her mother was talking about.

*｡･✿*･｡✲ﾟ*❀*｡･✿*･｡✲ﾟ*❀*｡･✿*･❀*｡･✿*･｡✲ﾟ*❀*｡･✿*･｡✲ﾟ

In the distance, a young boy smiled at the warm light eminating from the pale yellow house.

He leaped off the tree and made his way back home, the smile still lingering.

"Haru... Miura, right?"

He chuckled.

*｡･✿*･｡✲ﾟ*❀*｡･✿*･｡✲ﾟ*❀*｡･✿*･❀*｡･✿*･｡✲ﾟ*❀*｡･✿*･｡✲ﾟ

SOOOOOOOOO

WHAT DO YOU THINK?

I LIKE IT SO FAR

I THINK IT'S SO CUTE

LIKE

IDK WHO TO SHIP HARU WITH ANYMORE LOL


End file.
